96 Hours
by spaz19892000
Summary: Danny held her hand. After the last few days he didn’t know what else to do. A DL


Summary: Danny held her hand

Summary: Danny held her hand. After the last few days he didn't know what else to do.

Canny shifted for what must have been the hundredth time in the uncomfortable hospital chair. But never since he had entered the room had he let go of her hand. He felt so helpless. He could do nothing to fix this but he would give anything for the chance to.

He looked down at Lindsay, his Lindsay, his Montana, his girlfriend. He loved her and he was beginning to believe that he would never to get the chance to tell her. He took his free hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't want to lose her, he couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever.

Danny leaned forward and brought her hand to his lips.

"Montana?" Only silence answered him. "Lindsay?" Still only silence surrounded him. "Baby, come on. You have to wake up. Remember what you yelled at me as I walked away from you the day Ruben died? You said l would never lose you. Now I know this ain't what you meant but I'm holding you to that."

Danny kissed her knuckles and closed his eyes, allowing the memories of the day to flood his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Danny sat in Mac's office with the rest of the team. Mac was having a staff meeting seeing as it was the first time in over a week he had the entire team and Flack here all at the same time._

_"Danny it's good to see you. Lindsay and Flack told me you were sick with the flu. It's good to see you better."_

_Danny nodded and looked at Lindsay in time to see her let out a huge yawn that went unnoticed by everyone else. Mac gave out the assignments, Danny and Hawkes had a body from the park, Lindsay was to finish the case she and Hawkes had been working on, and Stella and Mac had a shooting in Brooklyn. With that everyone left, Lindsay managed to be the first out of the office and was closely followed by Flack._

_Danny wanted to thank her for covering for him after he had been such a jackass. He found Flack and Lindsay arguing in their office. Anger boiled in Danny when he saw that Flack was upsetting his Montana. Quietly and without being noticed he slipped in the office._

_"Lindsay, I'm serious here okay? When was the last time you slept for any extended time?" Flack almost pleaded._

_"Why do you care anyway?" Lindsay sighed, clearly frustrated._

_"Are you kidding me? Why do I care? Lindsay you're one of my best friends, the sister I never had and my best friend's girlfriend. Of course I care." _

_"Flack its one not important and two none of your business." "Lindsay!" Lindsay sighed. "FINE! I haven't gotten more than half an hour of sleep at a time since the day Ruben died. I haven't seen more of my apartment then the shower and my closet since then either." She sat in her chair and leaned back with her eyes closed. _

_"Lindsay! That's 96 hours!" Flack yelled at her out of shock. _

_"Thank-you Flack I can count too! I've been working my shifts, go home, shower, change, and come back to work Danny's shifts. It's not a big deal. When I solve my case I will go home and sleep." By the tone she was using Danny could tell this wasn't the first argument they had about this. _

_Danny stepped forward getting Flack's attention but not Lindsay's. "Lindsay, why didn't you say anything?" _

_Lindsay sat up and looked at him. "Because you were already trying to deal with enough. You didn't need to worry about anything else." Her pager went off, she looked at it and looked at them. "Sorry I have go get a suspect." _

_Flack and Danny turned to watch her leave before Flack spoke up. "At least let me drive you." _

_Lindsay waved her hand above her head. "I'm fine Flack." _

**_Sometime Later That Afternoon_**

_The entire team was in reconstruction including Flack and Adam when Kendall came in. _

_"Detective Taylor, there's been an accident. On her way to meet Detective Angel Lindsay's SUV was hit by a drunk driver on the driver's side. Lindsay's currently unconscious and at Mercy. The hospital is on the phone." Mac made a beeline for the phone. _

_"Hello?" "Yes this is Detective Taylor." There was a pause and Danny felt his heart stop. "I see. I'm sending someone now. Thank-you." With that Mac hung up and turned to the team. "They're still touch and go, she still hasn't woken up. Danny I want you to go to the hospital and be with her. The rest of us are going to process the scene." _

_Everyone rushed out to grab their kits leaving Don and Danny. Don walked over the Danny and put a hand on his shoulder. _

_"She'll be okay. Go be with her, even after everything these past few days she loves you." _

_Danny looked up. "How do you figure?" _

_Don laughed at how naive Danny was when it came to Lindsay. "She's been awake for the better part of the last 96 hours to cover for your ass. To me that says enough. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Danny opened his eyes only to be greeted with Lindsay's closed ones. He felt tears fall down his cheeks. He knew he pushed her away and he could only pray he could pull her back.

"Montana, listen up. I need you to wake up because I want to see your gorgeous eyes when I tell you I love you. Because I do, I love you more then anything and I can't lose you. I know after the last few days I haven't acted like it but I do love you." He got up and leaned in close to her mouth. "I love you Lindsay Monroe. I always will."

He sat back down. Never letting go of her hand Danny laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he looked at his watch, three hours had passed.

Out of nowhere there was a familiar voice. "Looks like you needed sleep more than I did."

Danny sat bolt upright. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at Lindsay. "Montana?" He whispered as if to make sure this was real and not a dream.

Lindsay smiled and nodded. "All cut up face and broken me, yea."

Danny shook his head frowning and gently squeezed her hand. "Not funny Linds."

"Oh come on it was a little funny." Lindsay chuckled.

Danny shook his head again. "Not when I came so close to losing you."

Silence settled between them before Lindsay smiled and giggled. "What?" Danny asked as he stood and leaned closer to her.

"So you love me more than anything huh?" Danny set his forehead against hers and nodded. "More than the Giants?" "No comparison." "More then the Nicks?" "Way more." "More than the Yankees?" "Ask me a hard one."

Lindsay smiled and puckered her lips until they met Danny's. "Good answer Cowboy."

"Lindsay, I'm so sorry about the last few days. I just couldn't, I didn't know how, I-"

Lindsay put a finger to his lips. "I understand, believe me. Just talk to me about it, about nothing, just let me know you're still here."

Danny kissed her. "I promise."

"Then the last few days don't matter. Because I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I have had this story on my computer for a few weeks now and had to laugh when I saw the preview for the next episode. Anyway I decided to add it. **


End file.
